


I thought we were dating?

by OneLetteredWonder



Series: Sanders One Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confusion, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Second-Hand Embarrassment, logan is smart in stupid ways, roman save him, thought they were dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: “Regardless of our romantic relationship, I must admit to Virgil having a point in this matter,” Logan answers. There’s no sarcastic ‘Hah!’ from Virgil or some silly giggle from Patton or even some sort of mock pain exclamation from Roman. There’s silence as the three stare at Logan with jaws dropped and varying degrees of confusion.It’s the silence that finally prompts Logan to look up from his book.“What?” He asks plainly. Virgil and Patton share a look that doesn’t match. Roman is crossed between bewildered and absolutely exhilarated.“Our romantic relationship?”--Logan lets it slip that he and Roman are romantically involved, surprising everyone, including Roman.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768828
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144
Collections: fic to read for the bubbly feeling!





	I thought we were dating?

It’s not quite an argument, but it surely is insulting. Roman has a pout screwed up on his face staring down Virgil who has his arms crossed and a self satisfied smirk. His words don’t hurt, they aren’t those kinds, but it’s still annoying to be on the grudgingly admitted losing side. Patton is smiling to himself knowing that they mean no harm and Logan sits easily in his cushioned chair, a book in his hands. He’s paying attention they can tell by the way the corner of his mouth twitches up every time words are thrown back and forth.

“Virgil darling don’t be too mean,” Patton does chide though, making sure the argument does not get too heated. It can easily get that way between the two of them but any buffer is a good buffer at this point. Roman stands smug at that one, knowing Patton is on his side. Virgil throws a nasty look at the moral trait, then gives it right back to Roman.

“He’s only saying that because Snow White is one of his favorites, otherwise it’s a cheap trick shot movie that doesn’t have consent,” Is his remark. Patton whines a little because it upsets him to have one of his favorite movies insulted. Roman throws his arms up. With a dramatic groan he throws himself across Logan’s shoulders, trying so hard to get him to put his book down and pay attention to him and the trouble he is.

“Logan save me,” He pleads. Normally it is him who does the saving but today is an exception. Virgil has a reasoning that is hard to defy sometimes. Logan is one that can stand up to him better than the rest. Logan however just sighs.

“Regardless of our romantic relationship, I must admit to Virgil having a point in this matter,” Is his answer. There’s no sarcastic ‘Hah!’ from Virgil or some silly giggle from Patton or even some sort of mock pain exclamation from Roman. There’s silence as the three stare at Logan with jaws dropped and varying degrees of confusion.

It’s the silence that finally prompts Logan to look up from his book, blinking at all of them because he doesn’t understand what they don’t understand.

“What?” He asks plainly. Virgil and Patton share a look that doesn’t match. Roman is crossed between bewildered and absolutely exhilarated.

“ _Our_ romantic relationship?” He asks and it’s too easy to hear the joy wanting to explode out of him. Logan clears his throat.

“W-well yes,” Logan closes his book trying to keep his voice even. Besides the slight stutter the only thing to betray his possible nerves is one of his fingers insistent tapping on the hard cover.

“I thought that would be obvious?” It comes out as more of a question than he means to. Virgil is quick to shake his head no. Patton has his face covered to block his smile. Roman can’t say much of anything bouncing on his heels and for a second he actually glows. Logan clears his throat again and pushes up his glasses.

“It has come to my attention that in any social event, and in various patterns in Thomas’s life, that those involved romantically will tend to make their relationships known by various methods.” It’s a simple explanation, but based off the others still confused faces, one that might need more than that.

“Such include playful nicknames, conversing when there’s no need to, and touches that are unnecessary.” Logan takes a deep breath and makes far too much effort to but his book calmly on his lap to fold his hands over the cover.

“Since Roman does not showcase any of those actions with the either of you in a more flamboyant fashion, logically, I thought..” His voice trails off, losing it’s confidence as he’s continuously just stared at. Patton begins to really giggle but to his credit he does try to muffle the noise in his hands. Virgil is staring at him stupidly, still confused though after his explanation Logan is unsure what he could be confused about.

Roman on the other hand has his hands held tightly near his chin, a bright grin on his face that might actually hurt with how wide it is. He’s bouncing still and that glow has grown. Logan swallows hard. He points a finger, that he will not admit shakes, between him and Roman.

“Are we not.. dating?” Comes the question. The answer comes in Roman flat out screaming and hoisting Logan out of his chair and into his arms. He’s laughing boisterously as Logan clings to his shoulders, a mix of asking to be put down and to not be dropped spill out of his mouth. The quiet comes when Roman smushes his face to Logan’s in a kiss.

“Yes we totally are, how could you even ask a silly question like that?” Roman is far too loud and he sounds like he’s trying to convince himself as well. Logan leans back from his voice but there’s a redness creeping up his neck from the wild display of affection. Roman laughs again and holds Logan tighter to him.

“Because neither of you asked??” Is the actual voice of reason from Virgil. He’s utterly ignored as Roman is lost in placing sweet kisses all over Logan’s face, still not putting him down. Logan can’t get away too much without falling, not that he’s complaining, too much at least. Patton giggles and waves Virgil out of the common room to give the not so new couple some privacy.

“Did you know about this?” Virgil hisses but not meanly. Patton just shrugs.

“I always thought Logan would figure out Roman likes him _eventually,_ I just didn’t know he did,” Patton smiles as he peeks around a corner to Roman now sitting and nuzzling Logan in his lap. Logan is reading again but a smile is more permanent on his face. Virgil rolls his eyes.

“Usually someone asks to make it official though,” He grumbles. Patton just laughs again. He carefully takes Virgil’s hand in his.

“I didn’t,” He says smartly. Virgil twists up his face, not dignifying that with a response other than a squeeze of their linked hands hidden from view. Roman and Logan wouldn’t have noticed even if it happened right in front of their faces anyway. Now that Roman knows they’re dating he has a lot of time to make up for.

**Author's Note:**

> -jazz hands-


End file.
